I Really Shouldn't
by CheekyLizzy
Summary: Bella is a 22 year old girl who has just graduated from college. She finds a job at none other than Cullen Inc. Her best friend Alice, 30, and stepsister Rosalie, 34, decide to throw her a party which is open to the public. There, she meets a great guy who's 37. Little does she know that he's married, has two kids, and is her new boss, Edward Cullen.
1. Prologue

**I Really Shouldn't**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight saga along with the creation I all of the lovely characters! I am only using them for fun in my own stories. **

**Author's Side Note:** Hey guys! Things were pretty hectic today! My niece was rushed to the hospital, thank god she's alright! The only thing that was calming was to work on this piece. I hope you enjoy:)

**Prologue**

I was currently in my new boss's office sitting in a chair across from his desk. I looked around as I patiently waited for him to enter.

It was my first day working here and was told by his secretary to enter his office and wait for instructions on what to do. The company I am going to be working for is Cullen Inc. I don't know much about it cause all I cared about after just graduating college was finding a job.

What I have heard is that it was a business started by Carlisle Cullen who recently retired a couple of years ago. His three sons were now running the business. Their ages were 37, 35, and 27. And from what I've heard, one was married, one was engaged and one was a bachelor and a real partier.

As I looked around, something caught my eye on his desk. I looked and saw a picture of two boys, who I presumed to be his kids. One looked to be the age of 16, while the other one looked to be the age of 3. What caught my eye was not only the age difference but the hair color and eye color as well. I had only seen both once before. Bronze hair and deep green eyes.

I then looked at another picture of a stunning blonde, but the picture wasn't as big as the other one.

My breathing picked up once I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I didn't dare look back for I feared it was really him.

"Isabella, how wonderful to see you again," the man spoke. But I knew that voice all too well and I knew I was in deep shit.


	2. Chapter 1

**I Really Shouldn't**

**Disclaimer: The lovely and wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns and created the twilight series and characters in them. I am only using her characters to make my own fabulous story. **

**Warning: This is a story where Edward cheats. If you have a problem with it then please do not continue reading! You have been warned!**

**Authors note:** Hey guys:) I hope you enjoyed my little sneak peak. The rest of the story will be great! Thanks to everyone who reviews my chapters.i know I'm new to this so I'm sorry if my stories suck!:(

**Chapter 1**

Finally! I'm done with college. Long nights of studying and large loads of homework are something of the past. This being, I can focus on more important things like finding a job and earning money. Who am I kidding? All I wanna do is party!

Speaking of parties, my best friends in the whole wide world are throwing me a congratulatory party for me since I did graduate from college. My first best friend is my halfsister, Rosalie. Although she's 34, we get along great! The reason for our 12 year age gap, my dad remarried an older woman. Alice was our neighbor growing up, well more when Rose was growing up since she's 30.

I digress, I'm on my way home to our apartment. I might as well check the mailbox since I know Alice and Rose didn't. Junk, bills, junk, wait ; that's interesting. I have a letter from Cullen Inc. I applied there a couple weeks ago right after graduating. I wonder if I got the job.

I made my way into the room and called out," I'm home. Anybody there?" When no one answered, I shrugged. They must be out getting food for later. My roommates decided to put up flyers all over town inviting everyone to come to our party at our apartment. I hope not too many people come. I don't really care for large groups of people in such small spaces.

I went into my room and opened up my letter... Oh my God! I got the job! Me, Isabella Marie Swan got a job at one of the most world recognized companies. I'm do ecstatic I can't even think right now!

The letter:

_Ms. Swan,_

_Thank you for taking the time to apply. It was refreshing to see someone as skilled as you applying for the job. _

_While you will need some training, you are what we were looking for in the job. I can't wait to meet you in person and to be my new personal assistant._

_Your job will begin Monday August 15, at 8:00 am sharp. Please be there at a reasonable time. _

_Again, I can't wait to work with you and I hope you enjoy your weekend. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Edward M. Cullen _

_ Co-President of Cullen Inc. _

Wow! Words cannot describe how I feel right now. I can't wait to let Rose and Alice know too! Speaking of which, " Bella! We're back! And we bought some goodies for you and this party."

I looked up from my bed and saw Alice and Rosalie looking at me and the letter in my hand. "Well?!" Rose asked in a harsh tone.

I smiled widely from all the excitement bottled up inside of me," I got the job!" Rose covered her ears from my shrieking. I guess my excitement was tooth for her.

"Ugh!," she said. " If I didn't know it, I would've said you were Alice just then." She started to walk out of my room saying," Well I'm gonna go head on out and get ready for the party. You should too." Before she went into her room she yelled," Oh yeah... Congrats on the job Bitch!"

I rolled my eyes at her. She called everyone she was close with Bitch. But that's just one of the things that I love about her. I couldn't ask for a better sister.

I sighed and filed my letter. I then decided to listen to Rose's advice and get ready for the party.

~~~~~ 2 Hours Later ~~~~~

After taking my shower and of course Alice and Rose doing my makeup and hair, it was now 6:00 pm. I was now rocking a pair of black super skinny jeans that were so tight they were more like leggings. I was also wearing a black tank top and black leather jacket. For shoes, I was wearing a pair of red fuck-me-pumps. I had smokey eye makeup and bright red lipstick that matched my heels. My brown hair was curled to perfection.

I was currently looking in the body length mirror hanging on the back of the door. I would be lying if I said that I thought I looked awful. In reality, I thought that I looked smokin' hot!

I opened the door hearing music blaring in the living room. I walk into the kitchen and start to make and prepare the snacks. Although the party doesn't start until 7, I still like to have things ready. I'm super OCD about things too. I'm pretty sure that's why Rose and Alice are hiding theirs rooms. Either that or they're getting ready for the party. I shrug to myself liking to think that it's the latter.

~~~~~ I Really Shouldn't ~~~~~

I'm currently sitting on the couch and glance at the clock. It's 6:59. People should be coming soon. I feel like I've been waiting forever for this damn party to start. I finished putting out the snacks I had made and the ones that Rose and Alice bought a little bit ago.

The doorbell rings and Alice emerges from her room and opens the door. She greets a bunch of people and Rose decides to come out of her room too.

This has been going on for a couple of hours. My parents, and Alice's have already stopped in to give me presents and cards and money like a bunch of my friends too. My parents told me that they had a special gift for me after I told them how I got the job at Cullen Inc. I hated surprises but something told me that this one was going to be great!

It was around 10 and more people were piling into our tiny apartment. I don't think I even knew half of the people here. I guess that's what happens when you open the party up to the public. I mean who wouldn't want free alcohol? I was talking with a couple of friends from college in the kitchen while eating snacks when Mike Newton started stalking over towards us.

Ugh! I hated Mike. He had had a crush on me for as long as I can remember. I used to go to high school with him. The only reason why we still kept in contact was because I worked at his parents' sports store. He used ask me out almost everyday. It's not that he's super ugly, it's just he's always been a pervert and I can't the image of him picking his nose in 2nd grade out of my head. Speaking of him,

"Hey Bella. This is a really great party! And I was...uhhh...wondering...uhhh...if you'd like to...uhhh...dance with me?"

I was rolling my eyes inside but then I looked at his face. He was practically waiting for me to reject him, like all the other times. I sighed wishing I didn't feel guilty. And I mean, it's only dancing! Hat harm can really come out of that? I nodded and answered, " Sure Mike."

I saw a grin plastered on his face .000000001 seconds after I agreed to do so. I sighed as we walked over into the living room where Alice's iPhone dock was blaring music. The song currently playing was It's gettin' hot in here.

It was kinda awkward when I was looking at him so I turned around and started dancing with my back to him. Since I was basically already wasted, I let myself grind on him. Then, he decided to roam his hands around my body. That made me VERY angry! I turned around and slapped him. I went to go and walk away but then he grabbed my arm. "Mike! Let go of my arm!" He did just the opposite. He squeezed my arm tighter making it hurt really bad. "Mike! I said ,LET GO OF ME!" I tried to get away from him but he was too strong.

He opened his mouth to say something when someone tapped on his shoulder. "I think she told you to let go of her arm," said the most velvety and smooth voice I have ever heard. Standing before me was the most beautiful man i had ever seen. He had gorgeous green eyes and tousled bronze hair. But before I knew it, he punched Mike in the face, picked up his body and threw him out of my apartment. "Don't ever touch her again!" he yelled. He turned back around and told everyone," Nothing to see here. Everyone go back to what you were doing." And surprisingly everyone did.

"Thank you." I told him with sincerity. He looked at me and smiled this dazzling smile,"Your Welcome. I would do anything for the beautiful host if the party."

I smiled brightly at that and said," I'm Isabella but all my friends call me Bella."

"I know you're name Bella. Who wouldn't know the star of the party's name?" I smiled at me with the whitest and most perfect smile ever." My name's Edward."

"Well Edward, thank you from saving me from that scumbag Mike." He nodded again in welcome. I smiled to myself and said,"Well since you're being so humble, can I give you something for my gratitude?"

"What did you have in mind?" I pretended to think for a second. But once I looked around and saw that we were all alone in the hallway I responded,"Well, I have something in mind." I smiled brightly at him.

"And what would that be?" he asked. I smiled at him and told him,"This." I stood on my tiptoes and breathed against his lips slightly and sensed his body tense then relax and pressed my lips against his. I pulled back slightly and smiled at him. He smile softly and kissed me again.

"Thank you." I whispered against his lips and went to walk away. He grabbed my wrist before I could and pulled me to him gently. "No, thank you." He said," Lets go back to my place."

I bit my lip contemplating it." I can't leave the party." He shook hi head slightly and said, " I'm sure they can be without you for a while," he looked at me and pulled my core into his hardened length and whispered in my ear,"But I can't."

I moaned at the contact an kissed him roughly once more before looking in his eyes, softly saying "Okay."

He took my hand and lead me to the elevator. I looked before the doors closed and saw Alice and Rose smile and giving me two big thumbs up!

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you all like it:) please review! Next chapter will be in his apartment room;)Love you always!**

** -CheekyLizzy**


	3. Chapter 2

**I Really Shouldn't**

**Disclaimer: The story is not mine but the lovely Stephanie Meyer's**

**Authors side note:** Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to update. I know you all probably hate me but life gets hectic and crazy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Warning: _Some lemony filled goodness is in this chapter. Not meant for people under 18. If you were able to sneak on and like this stuff, I say good job to you. _**

**Chapter 2**

My heart is racing as he was speeding off to his house. I look over and see his face scrunched up from tension. I look down to his lap and see the reasoning to his tension. "How long does it take to get to your house?" I asked as I put my hand on his thigh.

His body tensed more and I his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed loudly and hardly. "Uhhh... " his voice cracked. He cleared his throat,"It takes about 25 minutes."

I grinned at him. "Perfect," I purred out. I ran my my hand further up his leg and started to rub his hard on through his jeans. He was about to protest but I took his cock out of his pants,and man was it big. It was close to 10 inches. I swiftly put him into my hand, and into my mouth.

" OH, FUCK!" He moaned out but then picked my head up by my hair. "Isabella..." he started with lust in his voice.

I put a finger over his mouth,"Shhh, it's okay Edward. It's dark enough so no one can see what we're doing." He was hesitant at first but then I put my mouth back on him and he moaned loudly, tangling his hand in my hair.

I moved my head up and down on his shaft as he tried to keep his eyes on the road and bit back his moans. I looked up at him as he momentarily stopped at a red light. He looked down and his eyes were hooded with lust as I worked him with my hand while licking his tip. He moaned out loudly and the person in the car next to him looked over. Edward didn't realize it but his window was slightly open due to the fact that it was a hot and steamy summer night. I laughed to myself and put him back in my mouth and deep throated him. He threw his head back and closed his eyes,"Oh shit Isabella!" Usually when people called me Isabella I hated it, but when he said it, I was turned on more. I smiled and lifted my head. The guy next to us was around my age. I smiled to him, winked and then went back to working on Edward's cock.

"Bella, what are you... Oh fuck." I smiled around him as the realization of his window open hit him. He quickly closed and when the light turned green, he floored it. Luckily the other car was turning left while we kept on heading straight. "Isabella, when we get to my home, you will be punished for that." I moaned around him as the thought made me more wet.

I kept on moving my head up and down. As I would go down, I would swirl my tongue around the bottom and then on my way up, I would lightly graze my teeth against his shaft. He moaned loudly each time while skillfully driving quickly to his house. I started to speed up my movements while pumping the rest of what I couldn't get. I kept in doing this for a couple more minutes until his breathing sped up and his legs tensed up. I could tell he was close so I sucked him harder and faster until I put my hands on his thighs and I deep throated him so deep that I could feel his cock deep in my throat.

"FUCK!," he yelled out as his cum shot down my throat. I waited for him to finished and then swallowed his cum. I licked the rest of him off and sucked his tip and then let him out of my mouth with a pop. He smiled at him as I sat back up in my seat.

"Shit Bella, that was fucking amazing," he said in a lust filled voice. I smiled at him and replied,"Good, I was hoping it would be."

He chuckled and shook his head as he went to put himself back in his pants,"Wait," I said. "I took him out its only right that I put him back in." I took his now limp cock in my hand and gently placed him back in his concealment. I zipped up his pants, patted over his cock, an then smiled up at Edward. Edward was smiling at me with and amused look on his face and then burst out laughing. He took my hand and said,"Bella, you are one of the most fascinating people I have ever met in my life."

He pulled into the driveway of a humongous house. I looked at him with a curious look and asked," is this really your house?" He nodded to me and said," yeah, Home Sweet Home." He looked at me as he parked in the garage and there about 5 more expensive looking cars. I shook my head in belief until my door opening woke me up. He offered his hand and I took it saying," why thank you kind sir."

He smiled at me as he took me into the house. The door led to the foyer and he led me straight up to the third floor. Yeah you heard me third floor! He had three floors to his house. We arrived to what I assumed to be his bedroom. It was very typical for a man of his age... Wait a second, I didn't even know his age.

"Hey Edward, I never by to ask you, but how old are you?" He looked at me with hesitation before saying,"37." I swooned at the thought, I was always into older men and now a very gorgeous, god-like one was standing here before me about to have sex with me. He looked at me cautiously and asked," Is that alright with you Isabella?"

I nodded quickly before replying," Totally! I mean that is if you're okay with me being only 22." He looked at me with relief and said," the age difference really doesn't bother you?" I nodded again and said," yes Edward. And if we're being honest right now, it turns me on even more."

"Oh God," he moaned. He picked me up and put me on the bed while kissing me. Before I knew it, my clothes were off and so were his. I studied his naked body and I traced his very defined six pack. He shivered as I then ran my fingers softly up and down his back while grinding my core into his leg. He looked down into my eyes as he hovered over me with lust and desire and some care in his eyes. "Are you sure about this Bella?"

I nodded to him and replied," I've never been more sure of anything in my life!"

**Alright guys! That's the chapter. Sorry it's so short and I'm sorry for taking so long but life has been really hectic. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you don't all hate me for leaving off on a cliff hanger. Review I share the love. I love you all,**

3 _CheekyLizzy_


End file.
